Hiding In The Closet
by choir-freak
Summary: MILEYxOLIVER Miley's secret gets out and as she's running from fans, she runs into Oliver. So, they hide in a closet together. ONESHOT!


**Hiding in the Closet**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot.

ooHMoo

I don't know how the secret got out, but it did. No, not the part about me being Hannah Montana. The part about where I live.

I was doing a dress rehearsal at my house, with my wig and everything. After I finished a couple songs, I took off my wig. That thing was getting really itchy and hot with the sun coming in through the window and beating down on me. I grabbed my glass of water off the top of the piano and started to take a drink. That's when I saw something reflected in the glass.

I turned and saw paparazzi. There I was, holding a blonde wig in my hand and there they were, holding camera's in _their_ hands. That's when I knew my secret was out.

I dreaded going to school. Oliver and Lilly were supportive of course. Lilly was actually looking forward to it. She wanted to find out what everybody thought. I had to admit, I was kind of curious, just not _that_ curious.

"Come on Miley," Dad told me, walking into my room where I was still lying on my bed, "I know you're not sick."

I sat up. "You're not actually going to make me go today, are you?"

"Yes," he replied, "You'll have to face them sooner or later. You might as well get it over with."

I heaved a sigh and crawled out of bed. "Fine, but I won't be happy about it."

At school, things went as well as could be expected. People saw me, screamed, ran towards me, then ran after me when I ran away.

All day was like that. Between classes, people came up to me and asked for my autograph. And nobody called me 'Miley' anymore. They called me Hannah. Even the teachers treated me differently. Except for Mrs. Kidd. I've always loved her. She treats me just like she would if I weren't Hannah Montana. And she told everybody else to leave me alone.

It wasn't until lunch that something unexpected happened.

I hid in my last class until everybody else left. "It's safe Miley," I heard Lilly's voice tell me. I crawled out from under the desk and brushed myself off.

"Alright," I said, "Here's the plan: You go and buy me lunch, then bring it back here." I pulled out money from my pocket. "And you can get your lunch on me."

"Alright," she said, "I'll be back in a flash." And with that, she was gone.

I walked around the classroom and over to the window, looking at everyone out on the lawn. They had a normal life. That was just what I wanted. To be normal, without the insanity of being a celebrity. Don't get me wrong, I love going up on stage and performing. I think it's great. Everybody yelling my name, the lights, the little kids who look up to me is all such a great rush. I don't want to give that up but I don't want to be famous 24/7.

I was still watching everyone on the lawn. A blonde looked around and saw me. "Hannah Montana!" she said. I guessed she was yelling since I heard her muffled voice through the window. My eyes went wide as everybody on the lawn turned to look at me and then started running inside. It would take them a while to get to me so I fled from the classroom. I turned left, the opposite direction of the lunchroom. I turned another corner and ran right into Oliver.

"Miley," he said surprised, "What's up?"

I could hear them gaining on me. The voices and footsteps were getting louder. "Quick, in here," I said and pushed him into the janitors closet.

"But-" he started to protest but I covered his mouth with my hand as I quietly closed the door.

"Don't move," I said, worried the slightest movement might make too much noise and alert the Hannah fans.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the hall was noiseless. I dropped my hand from Oliver's mouth.

"What are we doing?" he asked.

"Hiding," I whispered, "And don't talk so loud."

"Sorry." He shifted and I realized how close we were. I quickly stepped back which really wasn't stepping back that far. The back of my legs hit some buckets and I started falling. I reached out for the first thing I could and Oliver grabbed my hand and pulled me back towards him. I ended up closer to him than I was before. I could feel his breath on my cheek.

"Uh…" I said. "I'll move this way…" I took a few steps to the side, towards the back of the closet. I could see him smile in the little light that we could see by.

"This has been a pretty hectic day for you, huh?" he said. I sighed for an answer. "How did this all start?"

I told him the whole story, about how they found out where I live somehow and took my picture as I was Hannah and as Miley.

"Sucky," he said. I nodded my agreement. We stood in silence for a few minutes until I couldn't take it anymore.

"I'm gonna check the hall," I said. I took a step towards the door and stood up on my tip-toes to see out the small window. There was someone on the other side. I couldn't tell who it was. Heck, I couldn't even tell if it was a boy or a girl. Either way, the person turned around. I really didn't want them to see me. In my hurry to take a step back, I forgot to that I was on my tip-toes and it's not so easy to take a step back while you're not very well balanced. I fell again. And do you know who caught me? That's right, Oliver.

He caught me with one arm behind my back and the other one crossing over my stomach. He pulled me close to him so we both didn't fall to the ground. As he started to set me back on my feet, I whispered, "Stop." He looked at me questioningly. I shook my head to indicate that I couldn't say anything. He nodded to show he understood.

We both just stayed in that position for about ten seconds before we heard footsteps walking away. He stood me back up so I wasn't leaning against him anymore but he didn't move his arms. I looked over at him and almost gasped when I realized how close we were.

Then I did something that was so spur of the moment it would have given anybody whip lash.

I kissed him.

That's right, you heard me. _I _kissed _him_. Not the other way around. Wasn't it Oliver who had a crush on Hannah Montana?

Anyway, I wasn't really sure what to do when he just stood there. I was ready to back away and go die under a rock when he finally kissed me back. I turned my body so I was facing him instead of having to turn my head and his arms moved from around me so his hands could rest on my hips.

Reluctantly, I pulled away so I could get some air. I looked at him in the eyes and he smirked.

"Well, now I can say that I've made out in a closet."

I laughed.

"So," I said, averting my gaze so I wasn't looking straight at him but at a dirty mop in the corner, "Are we a 'couple' now? Cause if you want to pretend this didn't happen then I'm totally cool with that." I silently prayed he wouldn't care that everybody knew about me now.

"Why would I want to pretend this didn't happen?"

"Because of all the crazy-ness that comes along with being a celebrity," I mumbled.

"You're still gonna be Miley, right?" he asked. I looked back up at him.

"Of course."

"Then this happened," he told me. I smiled and he kissed me again.

Maybe I should send a Thank You card to whoever had told the media where I live.

ooHMoo

**A/n** So, tell me what you think! This is my first Hannah Montana fanfic so be kind. No flames please!


End file.
